Only You
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: She wasn’t the type of woman to faint and stumble at a public venue. Let alone be at the mercy to be rescued by her former boss, her devilishly handsome completely nearly irresistible former boss.


Only You – A Pepper & Tony Fan Fiction

Post IM2

As the Christmas season approached quickly Pepper Potts, the famous ex-PA of the playboy turned superhero Tony Stark was once again attending another charity event in the place of her former boss. This event however was one that was held a special place in Pepper's heart. The Annual Charity Ball for the LA Children's Hospital was the one event that Pepper did not mind attending as she was a major donor to the hospital and supported medical research for these children.

As she gracefully exited the limo Pepper walked the red carpet quickly ignoring the obscene questions of the paparazzi about her boss and the dizzying flashes of the photographer's cameras. The ballroom at the Ritz Carlton in downtown LA was decorated with a red and green Christmas theme complete with mistletoe. Pepper felt relieved to be alone tonight as the last charity event she attended ended in complete and utter disaster. Though it had been nearly over a year since the Fireman Charity Benefit the humiliation Pepper felt still lingered within her about her almost kiss with Tony on the rooftop. When he didn't come back with her drink she knew what a mistake she had made.

This evening she stayed clear away from her navy backless dress for a more elegant cream colored floor length Chanel gown. Glancing around the room Pepper noticed the many board members of Stark Industries and important business contacts of Tony's. Making a quick mental list of the people she would have to greet before the evening was over Pepper instantly headed for the bar first to put her into a more relaxed mood.

"Vodka martini. Extra dry. Extra olives, please," Pepper asked the bartender. "Wait. Forget that. Give me a glass of pink champagne instead." _I don't think I ever want that drink again. _The older bartender nodded knowingly. Leaning against the cool glass on top of the bar Pepper took a moment to prepare herself for the long night ahead that was certain to be filled with boring conversation about business and polite small talk. _Tony should be one here preserving business contacts and pleasing the board members. He is the one that needs their confidence, not me. _Sighing deeply Pepper took her quickly drained her flute of champagne and headed towards her first victim, the President of the Board of Directors. _I hope he hasn't been drinking enough that he will actually listen to me instead of staring at my chest like he usually does. _

Halfway to Peter Wright, Pepper suddenly felt very warm and dizzy her vision grew gray and fuzzy. Taking a few steps forward Pepper's leg suddenly gave out underneath her. Blackness enveloped her as she awaited impact from the marble floor, but she never felt it. What she did feel was strong arms holding her and the smell of Hugo Boss aftershave attacking her senses before the darkness had completely consumed her.

The buzzing of voices was quieted as Pepper felt herself slowly return to consciousness. The bright lights from the ballroom had disappeared as well as they were replaced with the twinkling lights of the distant city. Taking in her surroundings Pepper realized that she was in the garden of the hotel outside the ballroom. Somehow she was moved into one of the lunge chairs near the Kio pond. Moving slowly to get back on her feet she jumped as a voice broke through the cool night air.

"Whoa there. You shouldn't be standing just yet," came the cool tones of an unknown male. Turning around Pepper saw a gentleman in a deep black Armani suit standing a few feet away from her. In his hands he held a napkin and a glass filled with ice. Pepper's vision was still blurry as she studied him carefully trying to put a name to the soft voice and concluded that she had no idea who this mysterious stranger was.

"Who are you?" Pepper asked uncertainly. She had maintained her balance as she slowly backed up. Stumbling slightly she felt hands suddenly grasp her, helping her correct her balance.

"Thanks," Pepper said getting a closer look at the gentleman. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair jet black. His strong hands were still holding hers gently as he led her back to the lounge chair and sat beside her. She instantly froze as a flood of recognition took over her body and her vision turned back to high definition and then his identity was perfectly clear. _Tony. _

"Didn't recognize me Pepper?" he said warmly. "Lucky for you that I happened to be walking by you when you fainted back there," he said with a smile. "I brought you out here in the hopes of reviving you. I don't blame you for fainting; it was getting a little too warm in there." Pepper would've smacked herself on the forehead if Tony wasn't sitting next to her. _How did I NOT recognize his voice? Maybe because it was the caring tone he used very rarely instead of the sultry tones used on me when he wanted something. _

"Thanks again," Pepper said with a hint of shame. She wasn't the type of woman to faint and stumble at a public venue. Let alone be at the mercy to be rescued by her former boss, her devilishly handsome completely nearly irresistible former boss.

"It was my pleasure," he said quietly. "I went to grab some ice to help you cool off, but it seem that the change in temperature out here was enough to bring you back from the dead," he continued with a grin.

"I think the heat in there mixed with alcohol in there wasn't the best thing for me," Pepper added honestly. "Well I'm feeling a lot better, so thanks Tony." She got up slowly this time and started off back to the main room determined to make this evening productive before it turned into a scandal for the new CEO and her former boss.

"Wait," he called his voice almost pleading. Pepper turned around to see him advanced towards her, his movement akin to a panther.

"Yes?" Pepper asked politely, her business smile gracing her features trying to maintain her professional integrity.

"Miss Pepper Virginia Potts, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He purred.

Pepper froze. This wasn't an everyday occurrence for her. Not every girl got to be saved by a dashing superhero, then asked for a dance like a gentleman asks a lady. '_Not like how Tony asked me last time. Refusing to take no for an answer then pulling me into the center of the room where everyone could see us,' Pepper thought. _All she wanted tonight was to enjoy the evening in peace, but it seemed that the fates felt differently. Daring to go against her policy of just saying "no", Pepper accepted his proposal. If she refused he wouldn't let it go. It would be better to humor him and get it over with.

Dancing with the new Tony Stark was a new experience for the CEO. Together they glided around the floor like Fred and Ginger. This time it had been different from when they last danced. The awkwardness vanished and only graceful movement took its place. Forsaking business politics Pepper let herself enjoy the evening in his good company and fantastic dancing. But it was long before her curiosity took control over her sense of contentment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him suddenly pulling slightly back to look him in the eyes.

"I realized that this is where I had to be tonight, not under one of the hot rods or working on the suit. I'm trying to do the right thing by you," he admitted with a serious look on his face. "I'm trying to be a better person for you."

"Oh," was all Pepper was able to articulate. "Well, thanks." She could no longer look into his caramel eyes without losing her ability to speak.

"Any time Pepper," he whispered pulling her closer to him. The heat radiating off of his body unto hers was unnerving. She shuddered involuntarily.

"Cold?" he asked sensing her discomfort.

"Yes. Well, no. Kind of. I guess," Pepper stuttered much to her chagrin.

"Well which one is it?" Tony asked with a slightly concerned tone. He was moving even closer to her and it was starting to serious affect her speaking abilities as well as her reasoning.

"Can we go?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure. We can do whatever you want Pepper," Tony said his previous smile diminishing slightly. Tony escorted her out of the room after saying a quick "hello and goodbye" to some of the board members. Upon exiting the hotel Tony shrugged out of his Armani suit jacket and placed it on Pepper's shoulders. She smiled at him and slid her arms through the sleeves and was content to breathe in the smell that was so uniquely Tony. _Hugo Boss aftershave and motor oil. _He walked her to the limo where Happy was dutifully waiting and as she got into the limo Pepper found herself questioning her actions tonight and her thoughts raced to the damage control that would occur Monday morning. As the limo slid out of the driveway and headed back to her house Pepper suddenly realized two things. One: The entire room had seen her with Tony for the entire evening and no one else. Two: The entire room had seen them leaving the charity together. Pepper groaned internally at the media storm fire that would be fast approaching.

After twenty minutes of a relatively quiet that consisted of Tony giving Pepper not so discrete looks every few seconds as if trying to read her thoughts. She was content in staring out the window as they sped down the Pacific Coast Highway. Finally Happy pulled the limo up to the door of the Pepper's small beachfront cottage. Tony quickly slid out of the car to help Pepper out of the car. After wishing Happy a good night, Pepper turned to face Tony, his hand still holding hers.

"Let me walk you to the door Potts," he said squeezing her hand gently.

She smiled at him and together they walked the ten feet to her sold oak front door.

"Well, we're here," Pepper said releasing her hand from Tony's. Before she could take her hand back he caught it and brought it to his mouth. Pepper felt her body radiate with hear at this romantic gesture. Kissing her knuckles he murmured something she didn't quite catch.

"Sorry?"

"I said 'only you'," he repeated. He let me hand fall, but still maintained a hold on her.

"'Only me?" she questioned, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"You are the only one for me," he confessed. "I don't want anyone else but you." His eyes blazed into hers, the truth of his words shining through them. The heat she had previously felt from his simple gesture was overpowered by the flames of heat that coursed through her now. Forgetting about everything that had previously happened that night, forgetting about all the reasons why they would never work, and forgetting all about the media, Pepper grabbed Tony's lapels and pulled him against her sharply.

Their lips met with a fierce, passion filled kiss that had been fueled by years of unresolved feelings and as they moved against each other in a frenzied, yet passionate pace it seemed that lack of oxygen was the only issue. After what seemed like hours Pepper pulled back, but only for the need to breathe.

"Wow," Tony said in a ragged breath. His hands held onto Pepper as if she was a life preserve.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Love me?" Tony asked his hands now traveling up her sides to cradle her features.

"Forever," she said covering his hands with hers and kissing them gently. Smiling up at him Pepper came to realize the truth that she had been denying herself for years. _It was only him. _


End file.
